


Locks, Keys, and Freak Flags, Oh My!

by fragrantwoods



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Chastity Device, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, M/M, Oops, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods





	Locks, Keys, and Freak Flags, Oh My!

Title: Locks, Keys, and Freak Flags, Oh My!  
Rating: MA  
Word Count: 912  
Written for [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/) 's weekend pairings and prompts: Saul/Ellen, chastity device  
A/N: This turns into B/S/E, and there's some B/S implied, and...it's really, really silly.  
Thanks to the lovely ladies at [](http://bsg-checkin.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_checkin**](http://bsg-checkin.livejournal.com/) for the encouragement on a rough weekend

 

“Thank the Gods! I was getting worried about you two.” Ellen flung her arms around Saul, then reached out to squeeze Bill’s arm in greeting. “You boys have fun at the reunion?”

Bill shrugged and seemed to be more stone-faced than usual. “It was good. We got to see some old friends.” _That was odd…it looked like he was breaking a sweat at his hairline_. Before she could ask what that was about, he turned to Saul.

“Look, I’ll call the guy as soon as the store opens back up, okay? Just…hang in there.” He touched Saul’s sleeve. “It’ll be okay, I promise.”

_Oh, Gods, what had they gotten into this time?_

“Bill? Would you care to expla—“

“Gotta run, Ellen. See you soon. And, um…things’ll be fine. Really.” He started to hug an annoyed, slightly blushing Saul, seemed to think better of it, and almost race-walked back to the taxi.

“He can be the strangest bird sometimes,” she mused, hugging her husband again and planting a firm kiss on his lips. “Come inside, baby. I’ve been waiting for you.”

He seemed reluctant to follow her. Probably still hung over from the parties and escapades she knew were part of Fleet Academy reunions. And this one had been in a particularly wild town known for catering to every vice known to man…at least that’s how it had been at the Officer’s Wives Retreat last year. Well, tough. She was in a frisky mood and he’d just have to rise to the occasion. Teasingly, she shoved him down in his favorite chair and plopped down on his lap.

It was a toss-up who squealed first.

“Saul Tigh, what IS that?”

“Ow! Get up, would ya? Let me explain.” His grimace would’ve been comical except her ass still felt the imprint of something very different from what he usually had between his legs. Ellen settled back on her haunches and crossed her arms as her husband slowly, carefully unzipped his pants.

“Oh my Gods, Saul. What have you done?”

“Well, Bill and I had had a few drinks…” She rolled her eyes. How many stories had she heard that started out like this?

“And we were walking around, and found this store, the Mars Meets Aphrodite Emporium…”

“The corner of Osiris and Labyrinth? Downtown, past the rail station?” She fought back a grin. She’d picked up a couple of goodies there herself, but she hadn’t seen anything like this. Gods, these two…

“Yeah. Anyway, Bill dared me to try this on, and then I thought you might get a kick out of it…”

She examined the contraption in front of her covering her husband’s cock. Some sort of metal, hopefully hypoallergenic, encased him down to his balls, pointing him firmly downward. There was an adequate opening at the tip (she hoped) but there was no way he could frak, or even beat off with that thing on. As she examined the tiny padlock at the top, she could feel the whole thing twitch. He was getting hard, or trying to.

“Why’d you get one in camouflage?”

“They had a—be careful, would ya? They had a military discount on these.”

“You two need a keeper, you know that? Give me the key and let’s get you out of this. I’ve been waiting for you to get home for hours.”

It looked like the…the chastity device was wilting. “Well, honey, that’s the thing…”

 

****************

 

The chimes from the doorbell hadn’t stopped ringing before Ellen yanked the door open and jerked Bill inside. He started a convoluted apology that she cut off with a terse “Did you get another key or not?”

“Yeah, yeah…they expressed it to me this morning. I got here as soon as I could.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, scolding all the while.

“I hope you’re more careful with your pilots that you were with that key. How could you have let it slip right out of your fingers?”

“Well, there was this oil, and—”

Ellen lost it then, just as she brought him into the bedroom where a very naked Saul was laid out, cock straining against the device, balls turning a dusky blue.

“Look, you both know I don’t mind you flying your freak flag once in a while, I really don’t. But Godsdamnit, Bill, I expected a little common sense out of at least one of you. He’s been miserable for hours.”

“Hey, at least he didn’t frak up my tongue,” Saul said in a conciliatory growl.

Bill held up the silver key, giving her a hopeful look. “Right here, see? You just need to turn this, and—”

“Oh, no, Bill Adama. He’s been needing to come for hours…just look at him.” She smirked at her husband’s throaty whimper as he looked from Bill to her and back again.

With an arch look at them both, she settled into the arm chair by the bed. She opened a drawer and pulled out the toy she’d bought last year from the Aphrodite side of the store they’d visited. She set it to “low pulse” and she nodded at a bemused Bill as he watched her move it under her robe. Saul just stared at her with an expression equal parts lust and desperation.

“Put the key in the lock, Bill.”

Her breath hitched as she moved the switch on her own toy to a higher speed.

“And turn it nice…and slow.”

 

 


End file.
